Misty! Live on Stage!
by Razor Raven
Summary: Ash, Misty, & Brock head into a sleazy part of town, where there is a cool cafe with Karaoke, but there is a plot afoot (Not mine, I just washed them!) what will happen to our heroes!? Part 2 of 2
1. The plot begins...

Misty! Live on Stage!  
  
Characters: Ash, Misty, Brock, Bandit, Spectre  
  
Discalimer: I am Satoshi Tajiri, the owner of Pokemon...I'm not, you say? Did my American accent give it away? Okay, I'm not Satoshi-Sama, and I don't own Pokemon, if I did there would be more hints for AAML, and the only other shippings would be Rocketshipping and Diamondshipping, all other would be in their graves by now except those that are true. Note, however, that I DO own Bandit & Spectre, because they are characters of my own design, LEAVE THEM ALONE AND DO NOT COPY THEM!!!! I also own the Dark Network Soldiers, Bobby Dill is mine as well, but I hate him and don't give a Raticate's Butt if you use him  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Misty thought that karaoke was romantic, so the group headed for a singing club, the crime rate was high, but the Dark Network had complete jurisdiction here, the murderers, rapists, thiefs, child m. drug dealers, and any other type of sleaze was here, but so were fierce looking Dark Network Soldiers, armed with standard issue Plasma Rifles and sidearm phazers, complete with blade & bulletproof padding and the right to arrest anyone in the neighborhood.  
"This is NOT a good neighborhood." Brock observed the obvious, but Misty was eager to get to the Razor Raven Cafe, it had some of the best songs sung there, and she was hoping for some romance. Ash & Brock on the other hand wanted to check out the arcade, rumor had it that there was a game there that tested breeding skills of would be Pokemon Breeders, and Ash just plain wanted to check out the video games. They finally arrived at the cafe, it looked dangerous, there were several mean looking people there, and there were a few heavily muscled brutes who looked like proffesional wrestlers hanging about, but guarding the door were 4 D.N. Soldiers, 2 on each side of the door, each one looked like they could eat the brutes without taking a breath, those Soldiers were clearly the type to mess with if you wanted a painful defeat, complete with broken bones. Inside there were about 6 more, none of them burly, but all of them trouble for anyone who wanted to cause problems. "Look, guys, I know neither one of you wants to listen to music, but I do, so why don't you just go to the arcade and have fun, ok?" "Sure, Misty." Brock said, Ash wasn't so willing. "Look, Misty, I know you're tough, but I don't like the idea of, uh, just leaving you by yourself, I mean shouldn't we stick together?" Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder to get his attention. "Nobody will mess with her, Ash, look at the guys guarding this place, they'd scare the pants off the Mafia, the 4 of them together could handle anything short of a full scale riot, then there are 6 more wandering around in here. "Brock's right, Ash, with all of these Dark Network Soldiers around, no one would dare make trouble, so you go on, I'll meet you there later, and I'll stick to the streets where Soldiers are aplenty, I'll be fine.  
Reluctantly, Ash followed Brock away from the Razor Raven Cafe, which was once always a nice place to visit, and still was, it just had gotten a bad reputation from a few patrons who had caused trouble. Ash glanced over his shoulder thinking. "I shouldn't be leaving her here, what if something happens to her? I couldn't take losing Misty-" Ash's thoughts were intureupted as a guy twice Ash's size bumped into him, causing him to fall to the pavement painfully. When Ash looked up, the guy was glaring down on him.  
  
"I hope nothing happens to Ash," Misty thought as she took her seat, making sure to seat herself at the same table as a beefy but fast looking Soldier who gave her a polite smile before turning his attention back to the crowd, and occasionally the music. "I shouldn't worry, Brock's with him, but I do worry, because I care, he's my friend, but, no, I care more about him then that. Hmm, and what if Brock starts hitting on a girl and doesn't notice if Ash gets hurt? Worse, what if the boyfriend of whoever he hits on decides to take on Ash? Or what if Ash steps in to help Brock? I know there are Soldiers around, but if anything happens to Ash, I couldn't take it, I couldn't face Mrs. Ketchum and I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. Misty, he'll be fine, there are Soldiers all around, no one will mess with Ash, and he's got more common sense and too much decency to start a fight himself, decency, kindess, compassion, courage, dependibleness, generosity, good looks, a charming smile, beautiful eyes, charisma, a strong will,-" "Miss?" startled, Misty looked over at the Soldier at her table. "Miss? Are you alright?" The Soldier was looking at her curiously, although his eyes would flicker around the room before returning to her. "I'm alright, I was just thinking. The Soldier smiled and asked "About a guy you Like?" Misty jumped in surprise, and blushed, demanding "What makes you say that!?" The Soldier chuckled. "You had a dreamy look on your face and a faraway look in your eyes, also, you're blushing." Misty blushed harder and tried to hide it, saying defensively "What if I was?" The Soldier held up his hands in a "Peace! Peace!" gesture and said "It's just that you looked worried, than you got that goofy smile and you sighed." Misty wasn't sure what to say to that, so she just explained the truth. "He and a friend of ours headed off for the arcade, but I'm worried because I'm not there for him." the Soldier nodded in understanding as his gaze darted around the room again. "The arcade is heavily guarded, once he gets there, he'll be fine, just enjoy the music, what's your name?" "Misty, what's yours?" "Just call me Scorpion" they shook hands and quieted as the music started again, the singer was a lanky 6.3, he had silver-blond hair past his shoulders and bright blue eyes, in contrast to her own deep blue. He was wearing a black button-up shirt and black combat pants, he also had on black boots, the guy looked to be about 25, and despite the difference in their age and her love for Ash, she couldn't help but think the guy was really handsome. He was a great singer too, he could go from romantic to dangerous at the drop of a hat, plus he did everything in between.  
  
In the shadows, Bandit was watching the crowd, he took in every face, even Misty's, but didn't see Ash or Brock anywhere. "Blast!" Bandit thought "Ash isn't here, my plan is gonna be ruined, Spectre, you'd better pull this off at the right time!"  
  
Ash climbed back to his feet, dusting himself off, and apologized. "Punk!" The guy said, grabbing Ash and pulling him up to his face, Ash flinched, not that he was afraid, but the guy had appallingly bad breath. "Ya wanna mess with me!?!?" "No!" Ash said, his anger was rising, but so was his maturity, he wasn't interested in starting a fight, apparently, though, this guy was. Brock was lying on the ground, he looked stunned and was muttering something about Nurse Joy, he wasn't gonna be a help anytime soon. "The guy grinned, showing teeth that clearly hadn't been brushed anytime within the past year. "You go messin' with Bobby Dill, you gonna get hoit!" Ash spoke up while trying to hold his breath. "I'm not messing with you, I just wanna go, I don't want a fight. The guy laughed and Ash almost passed out from the stench. "Leave!? You mussed with me, so now you pay with your teeth!" cocked back his fist and prepared to let it fly, Ash tensed his face muscles, praying it wouldn't knock him out, or he would be defenseless. Suddenly a beam of plasmic energy went off over their heads and a voice shouted "Alright! Put the kid down, that was a warning shot! Put him down now or next time it won't be a warning!" Bobby Dill, if that was his name, dropped Ash and and said "You're lucky I just remembered sumthin' I gotta do, see ya, kid." The Soldier in question rushed over to Ash and leaned over him "You okay, kid?" he asked, Ash struggled to his feet and replied bravely. "Yeah, just a bit spooked." Ash glanced over at Brock, who murmered "Oh, Nurse Joy, you are so good at making people feel better, please more." Ash sweatdropped and hurried to Brock's side to smack him over the head. "YEEOW! Ash! Wattya hitting me for!?" "Sorry Brock, but you were talking in your sleep about (Lowers his voice) Nurse Joy," Brock blushed and stood up, the two friends thanked the Soldier for his help and headed to the arcade, but they found it sucked (Brock's description) and was worthless for Pokemon Battles (Ash's description) so they decided to either go to the cafe to see how Misty was doing (Ash's idea) or go to the Pokemon Center and visit Nurse Joy (Brock's idea). Since there was no Pokemon Center, they headed for the cafe, they got there without incident  
  
Back at the cafe, Misty was really enjoying Spectre's singing, one song was about a couple, madly in love but afraid to admit it, the song reminded Misty of herself and Ash. In the midst of one song, about a couple who were forever seperated because the girl had been afraid to admit her feelings, she mentioned to Scorpion Spectre's singing talent, he replied "Oh, yeah, he's the cafe's owner and best performer, the girls all love him." When the song finished, Spectre started talking. "Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying yourselves as much as I am!" Misty & Scorpion joined in the chorus of "Yes!" mixed in with a few "No!"s. Spectre continued "Tonight I have a special treat, I'm gonna select someone from the audience and he or she will song a song or two, and I have a talent for selecting good singers," a bunch of, umm, rowdy looking girls jumped up shouting "ME! ME!" They looked drunk, Spectre ignored them and continued "hmmm, who now, aha! Is that who I think it is!? Hey, shine a light on her, will ya, fellas?" Suddenly a light shined on Misty and Spectre hopped off of the stage to walk over to her. "That pretty red-head reminds me of someone I've heard about, (To Misty) what's your name, young lady?"  
Somewhat flustered, Misty replied "Uh, Misty." Spectre grinned past his microphone "Misty Waterflower? Of the Cerulean Sensational Sisters?" "Uh, yes." Spectre's grin became wider and he thought. "She's here, just like he said, now to lay the bait." Outloud he said to the audience. "Her sisters are running the gym, but I hear she is a superior trainer and a fantastic singer, how about we get HER up on stage!" There was a chorus of "YEAH!" and a few "NO!" Spectre took Misty's arm and said "The masses have spoken! C'mon Misty!" Misty resisted, saying "I'm more of a private audience singer, you know, among a small group of close friends?" Spectre leaned in away from his microphone and said "Then think of this as a larger group of close friends (Lowers his voice lower) sing for your boyfriend, I bet Ash would love to hear you sing." "Huh? How do you know about Ash!?" Misty was too flustered, and too busy thinking about Ash enjoying her singing to resist as Spectre pulled her backstage to get a costume, it was the Goldeen outfit Misty wore in "March of the Exeggutor Squad", you know, the REALLY cute outfit? "Hmm, too skimpy, makeup! What can we do here?" Spectre called, two lovely ladies who each looked to be about 20 appeared and gave Misty a jacket like the one Aeris has in FF7 and let down her hair. "Aha! Perfection!" Spectre said happily, he pulled Misty back onstage, where he noticed Ash & Brock sitting with Scorpion "Perfect, all according to plan." Spectre thought, he began talking into the microphone  
  
In the shadows, Bandit noticed Ash & Brock come in and sit next to Scorpion, only moments before Spectre pulled Misty onstage "Excellent! I was beggining to wonder if even Spectre's timing would pull this off! That is an employee I must never loose, I should offer him a raise, even though Black Hand, Flash, and I are the only ones who outrank him." 


	2. The plot thickens...

Chapter 2  
  
Ash & Brock walked inside, the door guards raising their eyebrows at the two of them, and looked around for a place to sit, finally choosing to sit near the stage with a beefy looking Soldier who introduced himself as Scorpion. "So, what's the show about.?" Ash wanted to know, Brock was busy drooling at the sight of some girls, I won't even go there...  
  
"A kid from the audience is gonna sing." Scorpion replied "She was sitting right here, Spectre thinks she might have a good singing voice." Ash glanced around and said, to Brock "Hey Brock, I don't see...Brock? Uh, Brock?" (Brock ignores him) (Ash pulls out megaphone) "BROCK!!" "AAAAHHHHHH!!!! ASH!? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" (Ash puts away megaphone) "Brock, I was trying to say I don't see Misty here." before Brock could reply, Scorpion cut in "Misty? Is she a cute, 12-year old red-head with blue eys?" Ash was startled "Yeah, ya know her?" "Yeah, she was the one Spectre selected to sing, hey there she is now!" Ash & Brock looked to the stage, Spectre was back and Misty (Wearing the infamous Goldeen Outfit) was with him, Ash blushed.  
  
Spectre began to speak "And here she is! Doesn't she look great!?" Ash joined in the chorus of "Sure does!" but once again there were a few "No way!"s, Spectre continued, only this time more to Misty. "Just sing what's in your heart, trust me, you'll do fine!" Spectre handed the microphone to Misty and walked backstage, a small band appeared and waited for Misty's signal. For about 30 seconds, Misty stared out at the crowd, then, suddenly, she relaxed and said into the microphone. "What's in my heart, he said, okay, here goes!" She signaled the band and they began playing in time to what Misty was singing, the words popped into her head and she sang them, in a sweet, melodious tune that melted Ash's heart.  
  
He wanders off, he's just lost without me  
Doesn't matter what I say  
I try to give advice, I tell him twice  
He won't listen, gotta do it  
His own way  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time  
He drives me crazy, he drives me  
Out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me, but  
He drives me crazy  
  
He's here and there, everywhere  
Just lookin'  
Always findin' something new  
I know he's kind of strange  
He'll never change, oh tell me  
What's a girl supposed to do?  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time  
He drives me crazy, he drives me  
Out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me, but  
He drives me crazy  
  
Just go off in your own direction  
And see if anybody cares  
Just don't come runnin' back to me, Ash Ketchum  
He'll be wishin' he had listened then  
'Cause I've told him time and time again  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time  
He drives me crazy, he drives me  
Out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time  
He drives me crazy, out of my mind  
He drives me crazy, all of the, all of the time  
He drives me crazy, out of my mind  
He drives me crazy, all of the time  
  
At the sound of his name, Ash jumped in surprise, he barely listened to the rest of the song, his face was red from embarressment, he was grateful that no one here he could see knew who he was, or who Ash Ketchum was, for that matter, he also felt a bit mad. "Well, she drives ME crazy too." He thought, but his love didn't melt. "Man, love does strange things to people." His thoughts were interupted as Misty began to speak, the audience had stopped clapping to listen. "Wow! That wasn't as hard as I thought, ya know, since we're on that subject, let me sing a little song I wrote in my spare time, it just came into my heart and I memorized it."  
  
In the shadows, Bandit could barely restrain himself from laughing, the look on Ash's face was priceless. "And now, she'll sing that song I heard her singing before, the one that gave me this idea in the first place."  
  
Misty signaled to the band, and they played a sweet tune to match Misty's now soft singing.  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and the moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
You look at me  
I look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that...  
I love you  
I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself, today could be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
I look at you  
You look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that...  
I love you  
Why?  
Why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you, the way I do  
Can't you see?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that...  
I love you  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling (I wanna say...)  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid (But I'm afraid...)  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever (I love you...)  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that...  
I love you...  
  
Was it fate? Or was it chance? Either way, as Misty whispered the last line, she suddenly noticed Ash and stared directly into his brown eyes with her blue ones, she turned beat red, as she had been staring into Ash's eyes as she whispered "I love you." Ash meanwhile had gone red as well, he had been staring directly into Misty's eyes as she whispered that final line, and he knew that she had looked into his eyes, did she know he had looked into hers? (Yes, she knew!)  
  
In the shadows, Bandit did a victory jig "That worked better than I expected! Now, if these two can meet after the show, maybe they'll get together, so far, so- NO! I won't jinx it! C'mon you two, we have all tried so hard! Quit being so stubborn and admit how you feel!"  
  
The audience roared, exept for Ash, who was still stunned, "More! More!" The crowd demanded "Sorry, folks, that's all for tonight!" Misty thrust the microphone at Spectre and rushed backstage, Spectre looked over at a shadowy corner, where Bandit gave him a double thumbs up. Grinning, Spectre spoke to the audience. "Well, folks, I've just received some bad news, we have to shut down early tonight, but tomorrow we'll stay open an extra hour!" Grumbling in disapointment, but thinking the deal was reasonable, as the cafe was closing an hour early, trickled out the door, until only Ash & Brock were left. The Soldiers had left to check the rest of town, Bandit & Spectre were backstage attempting to block off exits so Misty & Ash would have to confront one another. Ash rushed backstage, Brock hesitated, and then took off after him. Misty managed to locate the stage door and ran outside. Ash having already lost Brock, found the stage door and heard sounds coming from the other side  
  
Misty screeched to a halt in the alley, 3 mean looking hombres were glaring at her, she turned to go back inside, but the door was closed already, she was cornered! One of the punks called Misty something that she actually had never been called before, she turned and walloped the guy, big mistake, she couldn't take on all three. She was thrown into the wall and she yelled in pain as her arm came out of the socket, she lay there helpless as the three punks closed in on her. The punk she had punched now had a black eye, and had whipped out a switchblade "She's mine!" He said, then the door slammed open and the next thing Misty knew, Ash was standing over her, shielding her with his body. "Ash! Get out of here!" Misty yelled, forgetting her own prediciment. "No, Misty." Ash said, glaring bravely at the Arnold sized punk who threatning him with a switchblade. "Get out of here, this doesn't concern you, it's between this brat and me!" The lead punk said. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" Ash said "Ash, please, just go, save yourself!" Misty pleaded, not wanting Ash to die because of her. "No, Misty, I'm not letting anything bad happen to you, NOTHING." Ash glanced over his shoulder at Misty, and she trembled at the compassion in his eyes, no, the LOVE in his eyes. "My God, does this mean he feels about me the way I feel about him!?" Misty wondered, taking his eyes off the punk proved a mistake, the guy lunged faster then Ash could dodge, but moving faster then the knave even, was Bandit, who charged through the door, blocked the switchblade, and knocked it into a nearby dumpster before knocking the hoodlum into a nearby wall. Spectre was out next, he was carrying two plasma rifles, he tossed one to Bandit, who ordered the three thugs out, all three complied, not wanting to incur the wrath of Bandit & Spectre, officers of the Dark Network.  
"I thought these would come in handy!" Spectre said gleefully, Bandit started to agree, then noticed Ash bending over Misty "Woa, we'd better go!" He said, Spectre nodded his agreement, Brock started to come out, Bandit genstured for him to go back in, Brock did so, then Bandit & Spectre walked out of the alley, leaving Ash & Misty alone. Ash gently touched Misty's dislocated shoulder and she yelped. "Man, we'd better get you inside so someone can take care of that." Ash took off his jacket and wrapped it around Misty, shielding her from the breeze that was making her shiver, hurting the shoulder. Soon the two were in the backroom, but no one was there, Ash was trying to figure out how to set Misty's arm, but he clearly was hurting her, she didn't say anything but it was in her eyes. Although Ash's fingers against her bare shoulder made Misty blush. "I'm sorry, Misty, but I don't know how to help your arm." Ash said remorsefully. Misty smiled bravely. "Ash, you've done enough for me, you saved my life, thank you." Ash smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Mist." "Did he just call me Mist?" Misty thought, she found herself unable to speak. She finally figured out what to say. "Even thought I've probably ruined our friendship by revealing that I *Like* you?" Saying it made Misty blush, but Ash responded. "That wouldn't hurt our friendship, ever, even if I *Didn't* feel the same way." Misty's entire body was suddenly on pins and needles. "Did, did, did he just say what I thought he said?" Misty wondered to herself. She looked up at Ash with hope in her beautiful blue eyes, eyes that always made Ash feel like melting, and he wouldn't melt over just any girl, like Brock would. "A-sh, Ash, are you, saying, that, are you saying you *Like* me?" Ash raised his eyebrows. "Like? No." Misty felt her heart sinking, and breaking. "Love? Yes"  
  
Misty gasped. "Ash! Are you telling the-no, I can see it, you are telling the truth!" she felt tears coming, Ash brushed Misty's tears and pressed them to his own cheek. "Ash, you love me?" Ash blushed and replied. "More than anything." Misty was shocked, and pleased. "More than food?" "Your support gives me more energy than food." "More than your Pokemon journey?" "I'd give it up in an instant." "More than life?" "Life without you would be no life at all." Misty's smile was wider than ever. "When did you become an expert on romance?" "I didn't, its just that whatever I do, I do with passion, if loving you is wrong, than I don't want to be right." Misty shook her head. "Ash, for so long, I've wanted to hear that from you, my parents died when I was little, my sisters were never nice, I had no friends. When I met you I knew there was something special about you, I just wish I had known it before the St. Anne." Ash's smile made Misty want to melt. "That's when I realized how much you meant to me, too, I wasn't fully aware though until Maiden's Peak, and then in Lavender Town when I realized for a fact that you don't hate me." Ash I could never hate you! I know I was mean to you at first, but that's because I was afraid that if we became friends that you'd be taken away from me! Then, before I realized what was going on, I fell for you!" Ash gently stroked Misty's face and stared into her eyes, with a confident smirk on his lips and a loving look in his eyes. Misty suddenly felt hypnotized. "I love you, Mist." Ash said gently. "I love you, Ashy." Misty whispered, she leaned forward and their lips met. "Alright!" Startled, Ash & Misty looked up to see Bandit & Spectre with a bottle of champagne. Bandit pulled out a notebook and said. "Get Ash & Misty together? Check. Hey! I filled my quota for today!"  
Brock walked in. "What's going on?" Than he noticed Misty was clinging to Ash and Ash had his hand on top of Misty head. He grinned. "Did you two spill your feelings?" "They sure did!" Said spectre, opening the non-alcoholic champagne, sending the cork out the window, causing people in the alley to duck. "Alright! They're together! Tracey owes me 50 bucks!" Ash & Misty sweatdropped. "You made a bet about us getting together?" Misty demanded. "Sure did! And wait until Mrs. Ketchum finds out, she'll throw a party for sure! She's got everything ready!" Ash sweatdropped again. "You mean my mom knows how we feel!?" Brock grinned wider. "Oh, yeah! She's your mother, Ash! She knows everything she needs to about you! And who couldn't know about Misty's feelings!" Misty blushed. "Hey, Misty's shoulder is hurt!" Ash told Bandit, Bandit set her shoulder, she changed to her own clothes, and they all went to Pallet Town for the party  
  
Tracey: (Grumbling) "Here's the stinking money." (Gives Brock 50 bucks)  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: (Tearfully) "My baby's growing up and falling in love!"  
Daisy: "This is like, so totally cool!"  
Lily & Violet: (Sob uncontrollably)  
Marhi: "You, mean, Misty LIKES Ash!?"  
Rudy: "You couldn't tell? She LIKED me, but she LOVES Ash, she'd pick him over any other boy in the world! Like I said, he's a very lucky guy!" (Holds up a glass of something, probably grape juice) "To Ash & Misty!"  
Marhi: (Hold up her milk) "To Ash & Misty!"  
Bandit, Aeris, & Casey (Bandit's sis): "To Ash & Misty!"  
Delia, Lily, Violet, Daisy, Brock, Tracey, Bandit, Spectre, Todd, Gary, Prof. Oak, Jeannette, Throttle, Casey, Duplica, Richie, Sakura, Mikey, Danny, Sissy, Luana, Drake, Erika, Sabrina, Lt. Surge, Blaine, Koga, Aiya, Samurai, Kay, Katrina, Joe, Gazelle, Jessie, James, Meowth: "To Ash & Misty!!"  
Mr. Mime: (Holds up glass of Poke-Juice) "Mime mimey mime!"  
Pikachu: (Also with Poke-Juice) "Pikaaa-Chu!"  
Togepi: (With milk) "Togi togiiiiiiiii!!!!"  
Charizard: (With tobasco sauce) "Grrrrrrr, rowrrrr!!"  
Haunter: (No drink, he's a ghost!) "Haunt haunt haunter!"  
Ash & Casey's Chikoritas: "Chiko!!" (Ash's with some jealousy)  
Surge & Kay & Katrina's Raichus: "Raaaaaiiiiiiiichu!!"  
Erika's Gloom: "Gloom Gloom!"  
Rest of Ash, Misty, Brock, & Tracey's Pokemon: ::To Ash & Misty!!:: (Translated)  
All other unmentioned Pokemon: ::To Ash & Misty!::  
  
Giovanni: (In shadows, with wine, thinking) "To Ash & Misty, well done, my son."  
  
Ash & Misty kiss, passionately.  
Brock: "Hey Daisy, give you any ideas?" (Daisy smacks him.) "Hey, Lily, how about you?" (Lily smacks him) "Ummm, Violet?" (Violet smacks him) "Waaaaaaahhhhhh, how come I can't get a girl?"  
  
Bandit & Aeris cuddle  
Throttle & Jeannette cuddle  
Casey (Bandit's sis): "Lucky girl, Misty, I'm not going to be jealous, since I can see how much you mean to each other."  
Casey: (Johto) "Triple play, Ash! Home run Misty!"  
  
The party continued, but Ash, Misty, Bandit, Aeris, Throttle, & Jeannette snuck off, while Casey (Bandit's sis) looked at Tracey with interest. All in all, everyone was happy.  
  
Well, everyone, what did ya think? Tell me! I'm ready! (Listens hopefully for replies) 


End file.
